Be my girlfriend, Be my boyfriend
by KeiraGrange
Summary: My rendition of Ginny's life...
1. Being Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the books( if I did I would be in a five star hotel on a holiday and not writing fanfic stories!! Only jokes.)

.KG.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**General POV**

_BBBBBRRRRRINNNGG…_

Ginny got her books together and waited for the other students to leave the classroom. Lavender came up to her with two cups of fresh pumpkin juice.

"Thanks, Lav." She said and took a sip of the orange soupy-textured drink.

"That's ok. I got in quick before it was all gone." Lavender said and helped Ginny with her books. Professor Snape appeared infront of Ginny.

"Well done on your Dark Arts exam Ginny. You are at the top of the class." He said and saw them out the door.

" Go Ginny! Top of the class eh? Wait till your brothers hear that!" Lavender said.

Ginny was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and her eldest brothers Fred and George had graduated. Ron was still at Hogwarts along with Harry. Hermione was put up the to next grade aswell as Draco and they were the best of friends (girlfriend and boyfriend actually. Love had been in the air lately.)

"Ginny is top of the Dark Arts class, Ron." Lavender said and giggled as they walked past him. "Wow that's amazing, Ginny. Great work!" Harry said arm-in-arm with his girlfriend, Lily. " I always _knew_ you going to be evil." Ron said, empty armed. " I told mum I didn't want a little sister."

Ginny smiled and looked at Ron and then at Lavender. "Your just jealous you didn't pass your broomstick flying exam." The two girls giggled and skipped to the staircase to their dormitories.

"You didn't pass your flying exam?" Harry asked and laughed.

"Well I'm not as good as _you_, Harry. I don't play Quitich." Ron retorted and pulled a face at Ginny.

Lavender and Ginny walked up the staircase to their dormitories, said the password to the portrait door and went over to their beds with their books. Lavender sighed.

" I saw Quigley today," Lavender said, blushing.

"Who's Quigley?" Ginny said and put on a interested face. "You know Quigley Minnigan? The new guy in our grade. From another school though." She smiled and Ginny whacked her with a pillow. "You like _him_!?" Ginny asked and whacked her again.

"_Maybe_….." Lavender answered but Ginny knew she did.

"Well, it's not like you don't like anyone, Ginny!" Lavender said, ripping the pillow out of Ginnys grip. She giggled.

"So who is it!?" Lavender asked.

"None of your buisness, Lav!" Ginny said.

"Well, that's not fair! I told you who I like." Lavender said.

"Ok, but swear not to laugh!" Ginny said and for a moment Lavender thought Ginny liked someone like Neville.

"I like-" Ginny said but was cut off by someone entering the door.

" Have you girls got any idea where Harry is?" Blaise said and looked around. Ginny stuttered." We saw him just before with Lily and Ron. Downstairs." Lavender replied and looked at Ginny strangely. Ginny shrugged.

"Thanks a bunch." Blaise said before leaving the common room.

"What was that?" Lavender asked, referring to what Ginny was saying before Blaise came in.

"I like ……… Blaise." Ginny said.

Lavender stared at Ginny with large eyes that looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "You can't like Blaise! Hes got a girlfriend! Pansy! Remember!" Lavender snapped. Ginny sighed. "I know, but I want to tell him, Lav. Even if he has Pansy."

Lavender looked into Ginnys eyes. "Does this mean I have to care for a broken heart of yours, after you tell him?" Lavender asked and Ginny giggled. "If you have to!" Ginny answered.

"So what do you like about Blaise?" Lav asked.

"To me hes just a lovely person, and I like his eyes and face and body and-"

"Ok, too much information!" Lav said.

"Well you asked." Ginny said. "I did." Lav said.

"How are you going to ask him?" Lavender asked.

"I don't know." Ginny said and laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Hey guys,

I know that chapter seemed pretty crappy but it gets better!

.KG.


	2. Ginny's Diary

Hey Fan Fic fanatics!

I updated this chappie since it was really bad so I hope its better than it was.

.KG.

* * *

Chapter 2:**Ginny's Diary**

Oh god, now I feel like an idiot! I knew Lav would say Blaise already has a girlfriend. Pansy. Lucky witch. It's not fair! It's like everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend, except Lavender and I. And I havent even seen Quigley and Lavender has got really good taste so he must be good. Blaise won't have me. He'll reject the crap out of me and I'll be misrable for the rest of my life until I'm about 43 and then, I might think about getting a boyfriend. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't ask him. I might change my perspective on boys all together.

One thing I hate is how people say I was with Harry. ONE TIME! He's Lily's man anyway. Even if I did like him and got married to him, Ron would be his brother! Yuck! It's his friend for goodness sake.

Draco and Hermione are such a good couple. Hermoines a so-called "tease" and Draco "loves it". They totally suit eachother. But I wonder what goes on when they are alone…….. actually, no I don't wonder. That's a bit eww…

Anyway, better get to sleep..

Ginny xx


	3. The Difference Between Love and Lust

Hey Everyone,

Well, the third chapter is finally here! Phew! Sorry its not that long but Im going to write the 4th one now... If I can... That is..

.KG.xo

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Look at those two. Snogging like the world's gonna end." Ginny mumbled, screwing up her face at Pansy and Blaise.

"God, Ginny! You _still_ like him?!" Lavender asked. "I'm not being mean or anything but, I don't really think Blaise is for you."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Well, I'm not being racist or anything, but.."

"You don't think he'll suit me coz he's black!" Ginny said.

"Well, I-"

"So much for being supportive."

"Well, for one I thought you were joking around. I thought you liked someone more like… I don't know… Quigley?" Lavender said.

"But _you_ like him." Ginny replied.

"_I don't know_, Ginny. Figure it out for yourself. I want to help you." Lavender said and without delay, walked away.

Ginny stood by herself for a few seconds, looking at Blaise and Pansy smiling at eachother. She thought for a second and turned to find a boy with chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes that she didn't recognise walk by her. Her knees instantly went weak. "Who is _that?" _she asked herself, as her eyes followed his footsteps down the corridor.

Ginny entered the Griffindor common room. " Lavender, I just saw the _hottest_ of hotties!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her books on a chair. "_Who_?" Lavender asked.

"Well, as he walked by my knees went weak. He has chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes and he is soo s-"

"Oh my god!" Lavender interupted. "Did I tell you Quigley's dyed his hair! Its no longer platinum blonde!" Lavender said. "I don't know what it looks like though. I heard some other girls talking about it."

"…Um.. what did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently, Quigley has dyed his hair chocolate brown too!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh…." Ginny said.

"I can't wait to see it!! EEK!" Lavender cried excitedly.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

Ginny sat on laid on her bed and took her silver-blue diary from under her pillow. She looked around and took the pen from the spine of the book. She opened the diary where the blue ribbon marked the day. She wrote:

Dear Diary,

Oh shit. I bet you anything that Quigley is the boy I saw today. I didn't notice him really, coz I haven't really seen him, so I guess I can't call Quigley hot. It was probably some other guy. I hope it was some other guy. Oh dear Gollyfaggles, let it be someone else!! I REALLY like this one.

Okay, so I got over Blaise pretty quickly but I guess I better pretend to like Blaise so Lav wont rouse on me for liking "her" boy. But how could you _help _it. He is like the hottest guy I've ever seen! I've got to get him to notice me. Wait! The Annual Ball is coming up! YES! I'll make him notice me then he'll take me for sure. Gosh, I'm genious!

Well I better go. Bye.

Ginny xx 

Ginny closed the book and stuffed it back under her pillow. She then laid on her pillow thinking about Quigley, Lavender and herself. Before she knew it she was asleep and her head was full of romantic and lustful dreams about Quigley…

* * *

Well,

I hope you liked it. Please review.

.KG.


	4. The Yule Ball Announcement

Hi guys!

See I told you I wouldn't't be long updating!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

.KG.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Yule Ball Announcement

**General POV**

"**M**ornin' Gin," Lavender said to Ginny. " Time to wake up!"

Ginny groaned and rolled over, not aware she was near the edge of her bed, and fell onto the floor. " Ah, crap!" Ginny said, and rubbed her hip.

" Come on Ginny! Dumbeldore has an important announcement!" Lavender said.

"Big deal!" Ginny moaned and pulled on a fresh robe and fiddled with the locks of her hair which were too soft and straight to hold still.

" You might see _Blaise_!" Lavender cooed and Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. Lavender still had no idea about Ginny getting over Blaise and her newly found secret crush on the "mystery" boy with chocolate brown hair.

"Oh. My. God!" Lavender cried. "QUIGLEYS HAIR! I GET TO SEE IT!!" She squealed with delight and Ginny knew she was absolutely obsessed with Quigley. It was going to be hard to break it to her…

**T**hey got halfway down the corridor when Quigley came up to them.

Lavender's eyes widened and a small squeal escaped her lips as she gazed at Quigley's now chocolate brown hair. It had a small sweep to the side and his smile lit up his face. Ginny's knees went weak once again and made a quick glance at Lavender.

"Hey," he said. "can I walk with you guys? My other friends are running some errands for Hagrid."

Ginny smiled at him and boy, did he notice. "Yeah, sure!" Ginny said, as Lavender's eyes seemed to be hypnotised by Quigley's hair.

Finally they reached the Hall. Quickly, Lavender and Ginny moved to their seats. Quigley followed behind.

"Attention please!" Dumbeldore said and clapped his hands twice. Everyone instantly fell silent and Dumbeldore begun.

" As you all know, Hogwarts holds a Yule Ball every year and, it is less than one week away!"

A whisper went around in the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Dumbeldore yelled and clapped his hands once more.

"As you know you, we don't choose your partners for you but we _will_ choose practice partners, since last year we had some trouble, _didn't we_?"

A moan from the students vibrated the room. Lavender looked at Quigley, but he was looking at someone else.

"So now, you will be heading off into the main hall." Dumbledore said and a swamp of students made their way into the large room.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands to gather everyones attention. The hall was so large that her claps seemed to echo eerily throughout the hall. Her eyes glared through almost every student in the room and they all fell silent. Professor McGonagall was going to teach them to dance as normal. Most students treated it as a way to get out of normal classes. Ginny and Lav headed towards her as did Quigley.

Ginny only realised that she never noticed Quigley when he transferred from his last school.

But that wasn't the only thing she realised…

"OK, so the girls will draw from the hat with boys' names in it so you will get the opposite sex as a partner." Professor McGonagall explained.

Some boys sniggered immaturely at the use of the word 'sex'.

"I would like all of the boys to stand along the wall and the girls to stand in two groups. One over here, and one in the far corner. Then I would like you to stand in two long lines." Prof. McGonagall announced.

Lavender and Ginny headed towards the first group and stood in line.

"Oh, I hope I get Quigley!" Lavender wished.

_Yeah, but all you would do is stand there and look like some paralyzed praying mantis,_ Ginny thought to herself and giggled slightly. Lavender turned to her but Ginny had turned away so she couldn't't see her amusement.

The line seemed to move quickly and some moans and squeals spread around the room. The boys stood together in silence as if bored by the whole "Yule Ball" subject. Only a quarter of them seemed interested.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Prof. McGonagall said. "If you wish, after practicing with your practice partners you certainly may keep your partners for the Ball."

"I hope I do!" Pansy smirked as she skipped to tell her newly found practice partner, that he would not be practicing with his girlfriend, Hermione.

Pansy giggled with delight and held the piece of paper up to her partners face with the name _Draco Malfoy_ on it. She didn't seem to mind at all that she wasn't with Blaise, as if he had been a little play thing to tease Draco with.

"Oh, fuck me." Draco groaned.

"With pleasure!" Pansy replied and held her hand out to Draco as he looked at Hermione who was with Neville, who also didn't look too pleased.

"Oh, look Gin. Pansy didn't get Blaise!. No-one has!" Lavender cried, but Ginny was no longer interested in him. It seemed to her as if she only wanted him because someone else had him. But now, she wasn't lusting someone, she was in _love_.

Finally, it was Lavenders turn to pick. "Wish me luck!" she said and her hand dived into the hat swimming around for the piece of paper she hoped said _Quigley Minnigan_ on it.

She chose a paper from the hat. Her face was expressionless.

"Who did you get, Lav?" Ginny asked.

"Have a look," Lavender said and showed her the paper. It was Harry Potter.

"Pfft….ha-ha!" Ginny laughed.

"That's SO not funny, Gin!" Lavender snapped but couldn't't help but laugh a little.

"What about Lily Moonstone, his girlfriend?" Lav asked.

"They broke up. Now don't worry. He's a good dancer!" Ginny replied but couldn't't wipe the smile from her face. She could now see that she was disappointed about not getting Quigley as a partner.

"You can still ask Quigley _to_ the Ball." Ginny said mindlessly. _Gah! What were you thinking!_, Ginny thought to herself. Of course she didn't want Lav to get Quigley. _She_ wanted him!

"Yeah," Lavender thought and made her way towards Harry.

It was now Ginny's turn.

_Oh please, let it be Quigley, _she wished.

Her hand swam around for the piece of paper she longed to hold. Finally, she chose.

Ginny unfolded the piece of paper.

_Draco Malfoy, _it read. Ginny looked confused.

Ginny approached Prof. McGonagall and tapped her shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall, Draco already _has _a partner." She said and showed her the paper and pointed to Pansy and Draco.

"Oh," she said."We must have doubled that one, pick again." she said and Ginny placed her hand in again, relieved at the fact she wasn't with Draco. Again she chose another paper.

Fingers crossed, she unfolded the paper. She _too_ was expressionless at what the piece of paper read.

_Quigley Minnigan_, it read. Ginny jumped with joy and her smile spread from ear to ear before realising the line behind her was watching her every move. She giggled and and ran off in his direction. Lavender had already found Harry and was talking to him, head down_. She'll warm up to the idea,_ Ginny thought.

Ginny continued to walk over to Quigley, while trying to hide the huge grin on her face.

Quigley looked gorgeous. His eyes had changed from an icy blue to aqua and his hair still swept slightly to the side. He looked up from his feet when he caught a glimpse of someones shoes.

"So, you're my partner?" Quigley askedin a happy tone.

"I guess so!" Ginny replied and presented him the piece of paper.

"Well," he said "I think we will be the best dancers at the Ball."He bit his lip cheekily.

"We?" Ginny asked with a questioned look.

Quigley laughed and turned to face Prof. McGonagall who begun the practice.

_We sure will_, Ginny agreed and turned her eyes too.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it? Oh in the first Chapter I forgot to mention that Harry's girlfriend was Lily Moonstone, a character I made up, NOT the other Lily!

That would be a bit funny hey?

R&R please..

.KG.


	5. Dance Practice

Hey guys, 

Sorry I havent updated lately but I reckon this is probably the best chapter yet. You'll see why if you read on!

.KG.

* * *

**The Mystery Partner**

Ginny's hands shived with delight as she proceeded to grasp Quigley's. He looked into her eyes and smiled deeply. Ginny had to turn away to hide her embarrassment but at the same time, she felt really special.

"You ready?" Quigley asked and pulled her close.

Ginny nodded and giggled girlishly.

The slow-beated music started and the sound enchanted the hall.

"And, one, two, three," Prof. McGonagall counted, as all the hall filled with the sound of clicking heels.

To Ginny, Quigley seemed like the dancing type, and she was right. By the look of his face, he was clearly enjoying prancing around with Ginny and didn't mind showing it. Their footsteps led them in and out of the other dancers, and some of the other students were clearly impressed. A minority of them were minutely envious, and a few were having to much fun to notice.

"How did you learn… to dance?" Ginny asked.

Quigley pursed his lips and sighed. "My mother used to dance, all the time. I loved watching her, and so, she taught me."

"Wow," Ginny said, surprised by his answer. She couldn't imagine Ron ever volunteering to dance…

"What about you? You're pretty good yourself." Quigley replied.

"Oh, I learnt how to dance here, because its compulsory for the Yule Ball, but I've always loved the waltz and the tango." Ginny explained.  
"Hmm… the tango. I like the tango too." Quigley agreed. They both giggled and trailed off down in a far end of the hall.

Lavender was one of the people having to much fun to notice. She and Harry had been in their own little world and found that they actually enjoyed each others company, much to Lavender's surprise.

"And one, two, three," Harry teased in a croaky voice and Lavender laughed.

"I wish that old crow would shove it. We know how to count!" Harry said.

"Next she'll be teaching us how to breathe," Lavender added.

Harry laughed.

"You're really cool, I've never really noticed you before, except with Ginny, I'm sorry to admit." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"I would say the same about you, except you're the only thing anyone notices when they come to Hogwarts!" Lavender laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Harry said as the music stopped, signalling the end of dance practice.

Harry held Lavender's hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Lavender looked extremely surprised and bedazzled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Oh, just for fun!" Harry said and smiled.

They both giggled and headed towards the exit to the hall.

Quigley and Ginny stood together, alone in the hall. They had asked Prof. McGonagall if they could practice a little longer. Prof. McGonagall looked a little shocked, because they actually _asked _if they could practice, but didn't protest. She just smiled and left the cd player in the hall with them.

"Have fun," were her parting words and she closed the doors.

Quigley looked at Ginny. Her once auburn hair, was now brown and trailed soft waves down her back and shoulders. He reached to hold her hand, but Ginny grabbed his before he expected. He looked happily into her honey coloured eyes before examining her sweet, angelic face.

"I am so… lucky," he stated.

His words stunned Ginny and he could see it in her face. He proceeded hesistantly, hoping that she didn't hear it.

"Why don't we start?" he asked and pressed "play" on the cd player.

"Ok," Ginny agreed a little to quickly, as he began to lead her up and down the hall.

An hour passed as they danced to the slow romantic rhythm of the music.

Eventually, they both decided to have a rest.

Ginny sat, looking troubled.

"Are you alright?" Quigley asked.

"Umm…yes… I mean…er…" Ginny gave up. "I don't know," she said. 

"Was it something I said?" Quigley asked. He didn't have to ask, he knew something was up.

"I think," Ginny replied. " I just didn't really… um… understand when you said you were… lucky,"

Quigley looked relived and laughed gently. "What I meant was, I'm really glad to have you as a partner. You're really nice… and you're sweet and," Quigley stopped.

Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"And what?" Ginny asked intently.

"Oh, crap. I've gone overboard haven't I?" Quigley asked. Ginny giggled.

"And what?"

"Um,"

Ginny pursed her lips, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. He shuffled in his place and grinned cheekily.

"Beautiful," he said.

Ginny had never imagined any person, besides her mum and dad calling her beautiful. It was a shock, but Ginny was so enthralled that Quigley, Quigley Minnigan, had called her beautiful.

"I knew it," he said. "I went overboard."

Ginny laughed.

"No, it's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled and pulled a strawberry-flavoured lipgloss tube out of her pocket and applied some to her lips and puckered them.

"So, do you wanna practice now?" Ginny asked. "I'm sorry, that sounded really bossy. What I should have said was something like-"

Quigley stopped her from saying anything more by pressing his pointer finger up against her lips. She looked up from where she was staring. He just didn't seem real. Unbelievable, were the only words to describe Quigley, as a whole.

His finger curled under her jaw and his thumb rested on her chin.

"Why don't we try something… new?" he asked.

He leaned in, lips parted as they softly pursued Ginny's glossy lips. Her heart raced at 100 miles an hour but it was the most indescribable feeling she had ever felt.

His cool lips suckled on the sweet, fruity lipgloss and one warm hand cupped the side of Ginny's face, his fingers trailing into her hair. They both gently pulled away, smiling and giggling at eachother after what had been a great afternoon. Ginny then realised what had happened. Quigley had kissed her. Her! She had never felt so happy and dreamy in her life. She never wanted the feeling to end…

Quigley straightened up.

"Wow," he said. "Have you had experience, before this?"

Ginny laughed."Nope, but you have, havent you?"

"Um… Does kissing in kindegarden count?" His smile was warm and his cool hands rested on her knees. Ginny shook her head, cheekily.

"You swear, you've never kissed anyone?" he asked, intently.

"I swear," Ginny started. "on the sweet flavour of my lipgloss, may it turn sour, that I have never kissed anyone! Well, before you."

Quigley smiled. "I don't believe you," he said.

"Really, now?" Ginny replied.

"Yes, really."

Ginny pulled out the tube of lipgloss from her pocket again and waved it around before applying another coat.

"Well," Ginny said. "You will just have to find out for yourself, wont you?"

He smiled.

"Ooh, yum." he replied.

He placed his right hand on her back, tracing a line up and down her spine before biting down ever-so-softly on Ginny's bottom lip. She giggled before curving her back away from his tickling finger, causing her chest to push against his. Their lips locked together, sucking gently before pulling back for air. Then, Ginny attempted slipping her tongue between his lips. He didn't resist and before they knew it, their tongues touched and swivelled and latched onto another. After what felt like minutes of bliss, they slowly pulled away from eachother.

"Still tastes pretty sweet to me," Quigley teased "Maybe you're just a natural born lip locker." They both smiled before getting up together.

"I told you I wasn't lying," Ginny said cheekily.

"We should get back to the common room now," he said.

"Yeah, Lavenders probably wondering what happened to me!" Ginny replied.

"What is the deal with Lavender anyway? She acts really-"

"Strange around you?" Ginny finished.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Oh, she likes you,"Ginny laughed. "but whenever shes around you she can't act herself. Whereas, I try to…"

Quigley ruffled his hair.

"Really? Two girls at one time? That's never happened to me before," Quigley said, confused.

"Um… do you think we could keep this a secret, until the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked. She knew that it was going to be hard to break it to Lavender.

"Yeah, sure." Quigley replied happily.

"Um, did she want to come to the dance with me?"

"Yes, but she got Harry." Ginny laughed.

"Oh, good bloke. I hope that he steals her heart away." Quigley smiled and placed Ginny's hand in his.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, just because I like someone else, and Lavender's not really my type…" Quigley answered.

"You have a type?" Ginny asked between giggles.

"Yeah." He started.

"Ginny is my type." He smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Ginny's heart melted after he spoke those words. _Ginny is my type_.

Their arms linked together and they walked to the exit. Ginny had never felt so good before in her entire life. Quigley loved her, and she wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

Ooh, Quigley and Ginny!

I'll update soon, don't you guys worry!

Thanks for reading!

.KG.


	6. Who is it?

Hey Fanfic Fanatics!

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have had a HUGE week of school, plus assignments, tests, assessments etc… It gave me a little bit of inspiration for this chapter. Hope you like this one!

**.KG.**

**

* * *

**

Who Is It?

Ginny couldn't help the spring in her step that afternoon. _He kissed me,_ she kept repeating to herself. To her, it seemed surreal. He definitely liked her and she knew it. She skipped down the dimly lit corridor, as she stared dreamily into the sunset sky. Quigley's sweet cologne that lingered, tingled her nostils. She smiled as she stopped to sit on a stone ledge. The orangey-pink tinted sky lit her skin and the cool breeze wafted past her face. At that moment, she enjoyed being alone. She hadn't had any alone time in the past week due to assessment week, when she had at least one assignment due or test each day. It was now the end of assessment week and the holidays were soon approaching.

Suddenly, a slim but masculine figure appeared in the corner of her eye disrupting her train of thought. She turned swiftly.

"Hi Ginny. Sorry that I startled you," Harry said.

"That's okay," Ginny said, relived.

"Um, I just came to… er… ask you something… about… er… Lavender." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah sure," Ginny said.

"Um, do you know what… er… flowers she likes?" He asked.

"That's easy!" Ginny said." Her name is _Lavender._" She said.

"Oh, so she likes… _herself_?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way!" Ginny giggled. Harry sat next to her.

He looked at Ginny. "I… _really_ like her," he whispered.

"I know," Ginny laughed. "Why else would you ask me what flowers she likes?"

"Maybe I was just curious…" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny teased. Harry smiled and continued.

"I mean, she is just so… perfect," he said.

"I know what you mean," Ginny agreed.

"You think Lavender is perfect?" Harry questioned.

"No," she laughed. " I meant I know how you feel."

"Really?" Harry said, grinning. "Who is it?" he asked cheekily.

Ginny giggled. "Not telling,"

"Aww, please? I told you…" Harry whined.

"Oh... okay," Ginny said. "But you have to guess first,"

"Okay," he said. "Is it… Draco?"

"Oh, how did you guess?" Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry laughed and guessed again. "Um, is it…Blaise?"

Ginny cowered. "Used to be," she admitted.

Harry couldn't help a laugh. Ginny slapped his arm playfully.

"Okay, okay, is it… that new guy?"

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"You know, um, Quigley is it?" he asked.

Ginny blushed.

"It is!" Harry cheered.

"Um…yeah," she smiled and blushed a deeper red.

"You are totally smitten!" he squealed and they both laughed. It felt good to have someone to talk and gossip to.

"He's my dancing partner," Ginny said with a smile.

"I was wondering who you got!" he said.

"Yeah. We stayed behind to practice a bit more. And then…"

"Then?" Harry interrupted.

"He kissed me," Ginny said.

Harry stared at Ginny, wide eyed.

"Wow, he must like you," he said. "I wish I had that sort of courage."

"Yeah, he's great." She smiled. "But it's going to be hard telling her,"

Harry looked curiously."Tell who, what?"

"Lavender, about me and Quigley, because… she likes him." Ginny said.

"Oh…" Harry uttered and his smile faded like the sunset.

"I'm sorry Harry, I bet she likes you now. I saw the way she was looking at you in dance practice." She said.

Harry sighed and said nothing. Ginny instantly felt horrible.

"Harry," Ginny whined. "She likes you, I bet."

"Well, we will have to see," Harry replied.

He got up from the ledge and forced a smile. "I think it might be time to see if it is dinner time yet," he said.

Ginny got up and ran a hand through her hair. They walked down the darkened corridor to the hall.

"Thanks Ginny, I needed someone to talk to." Harry said.

"Im _really_ sorry about what I said," Ginny mouthed.

Harry smiled. "It's okay, thanks for telling me,"

Ginny walked through the double doors and into the hall. It was beginning to fill with rowdy, robed students. Ginny headed towards the Gryffindor table and found a seat. "After you," came a voice from behind. It was Quigley. Ginny couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she said. Quigley sat in the vacant seat beside her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" he asked, politely. Ginny shook her head and shuffled across to make room.

"I say," Quigley started in a posh voice. "You look even more ravishing than the last time I saw you."

Ginny laughed.

"You are so full of it," she joked and placed a bread roll on her plate.

"Am I?" Quigley replied. "I only speak the truth," he continued and flashed a dazzling smile. It sent shivers up Ginny's spine. _How could anyone be so… so… perfect?_ Ginny thought to herself.

Quigley noticed her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked. "Here, you can wear my jumper if you like…"

Ginny smiled. "No, I am fine." She said.

Quigley was the most caring boy, _let alone_ person, she had ever met. _Why does he care that much?_ She thought.

Ginny watched Quigley as she took a mouthful of roast lamb and gravy. He smiled at her and laughed.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" and wiped his cheeks.

"No," Ginny laughed. "I was just… day-dreaming"

"But it's night… So you are night-dreaming." He corrected but Ginny just shook her head and took a bite of her bread roll.

"So," he started."What are we night-dreaming about then?"

"Um, nothing." Ginny replied, as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Liar, liar, you're robes on fire," he chanted.

"Am not," Ginny retorted.

"Are too," Quigley replied.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Ginny poked her tongue at Quigley as he did the same. They laughed and Quigley rested his head on Ginny shoulder, which she didn't mind one bit.

"You too are so childish, why don't you get married?" Ron stated.

"Now, there's an idea…" Quigley whispered.

Ginny gave him a little shove.

"He's right you know…" came an annoyed voice.

For a moment Ginny didn't recognise it. Soon enough, after racking her brains and realised it was...

"Lavender!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where… have you… been?" she managed to squeeze out with a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Oh, just around, like _some_ other people," she retorted angrily, as she sat opposite Ginny, next to Harry. Harry seemed to enjoy having her there, even if she was slightly pissed off. Actually, she was a lot pissed off.

Ginny felt Quigley stiffen beside her. He knew that it would have been about him, and boy, he felt terrible. His right arm discreetly slithered behind Ginny's back showing that he was there for her. Ginny instantly felt better, knowing that he was there to support her.

"Oh… um… okay then," Ginny managed to reply, around the others, anyway.

"Yeah," Lavender snapped.

Ron defended his younger sibling.

"What's up your arse, Lavender? Ruddy 'ell!" he asked, stuffing his cheeks with a baked potato.

Lavender got up and left the hall in a strop. Ginny stared, mouth open. Ron giggled. Quigley hugged Ginny closer. Ginny was too dumb-founded to realise what Quigley was doing, but soon after she realised as her arms couldn't move freely.

"I better go talk to her," Ginny said and got up.

"I'll come with you," Quigley said and swiftly stood up.

She walked with a quick pace out of the hall and into the corridor. Quigley trailed behind.

Ginny stopped and turned around.

"I'll come with you," Quigley repeated.

"No, you better stay here, she may not talk if you come," Ginny replied.

"Please, I want to come," Quigley pleaded.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "She'll get even more mad if you follow me."

"Because," Quigley said.

"But why?" Ginny urged.

"Because… _I want too,"_ Quigley said. "I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Ginny smiled."Nothing is going to happen to me," she said. Ginny leaned in and gently kissed Quigley.

"I'll be back soon," she said and with that turned swiftly and walked quickly to the staircases. Quigley stood in the corridor, smitten and smiling and then walked back through the door to the hall.

Ginny picked up the pace. Her heels clicked against the stone floor as she almost ran to the common room. She burst through the Portrait door to find Lavender sitting near the fireplace, where the flames danced angrily, just like the thoughts in Lavender's mind.

"So, you decided to leave your boyfriend to come and see me, aye?" Lavender snapped.

"One, he's not my boyfriend and two…" Ginny started.

"Don't patronise me, bitch." Lavender retaliated, cutting Ginny off.

"What is your PROBLEM?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"YOU are my problem Ginny!" Lavender cried.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you are my problem!" Lavender repeated.

"What did I do wrong?" Ginny asked.

"My god, Ginny! What did you do wrong? Hmm, let me think…" Lavender said sarcastically.

"Ahh, yes… YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH QUIGLEY WHEN I LIKE HIM!" Lavender yelled so loudly that Quigley probably heard.

"He is not YOURS!" Ginny yelled just as loudly.

"He was until you STOLE HIM!" Lavender screamed.

"He doesn't like you! Don't you get that?" Ginny said. "Why else would he stay behind with me to practice dancing and then KISS ME?"

Lavender mouth dropped. Before you could bat an eyelid, Lavender let out an ear-piercing scream and reached into her robe to retrive her wand.

"You did NOT just SAY that!" Lavender cried.

"Yes," Ginny started. "Yes I did,"

As if on cue, Quigley, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Severus Snape burst into the Gryffindor common room along with a crowd of other kids. Lavender's arm was outstretched, wand in hand as if she was about to cast a spell upon Ginny.

"Put down the wand, Miss. Lavender," Snape said in his sharp and bitter way. Immediately, Lavender dropped the wand and it hit the floor with a _bang_!

Ginny stood frozen, frightened if Lavender was about to cast a spell on her. Quigley ran over to Ginny holding her around the waist. Lavender's eyes widened and she stood frozen. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Harry rushed over to Lavender and grabbed her before she collapsed.

"Lav, it's okay." He said and fanned her face. Thinking on his feet, Harry leant down to Lavender's lips and gently kissed her. Almost instantly, she awoke from her momentary dizzy spell. She smiled and turned to Harry.

"You… you… kissed… me?" Lavender squeezed out. Harry simply nodded and smiled with her. It was sort of embarrassing as Dumbledore, Snape and half the school was standing and watching him.

"Yes," he said. "Now, I think that everyone should get back to their common rooms while Lavender has a rest."

"That is very mature of you Harry." Dumbledore said. "All students shall return to their common rooms, immediately." Dumbledore turned and left with the dispersing crowd of students and Snape. Ron stayed behind. Lavender was still in Harry's arms and Ginny was in Quigley's.

"Fuck," said Ron. "When will I get a girlfriend…?" he continued as he turned and left.

Everyone laughed. Lavender sat up.

"I'm really sorry Ginny," she said. "And I'm sorry Quigley. And I'm really sorry Harry." Lavender said, her voice full of guilt.

"Look, it's fine Lavender. We are all fine." Harry said.

"Actually… I've got something to tell you… Lavender," Harry said.

Lavender's eyes opened. "Yes?"

Harry shuffled and stuttered. He then laughed.

"It's sounds really silly but…" He began.

"Yes?" Lavender said.

"I love you," He said. "And I would be honoured if you came to the Yule Ball with me,"

Ginny smiled at Harry and gave him a small thumbs up. Lavender hugged him hard.

"Of course I will go with you! I love you, too!" she exclaimed and hugged Harry harder.

This news made Quigley's heart skip a beat. Lavender liked Harry! So he could take Ginny.

"Um, Ginny, would you mind coming upstairs with me?" Quigley asked.

"Sure, lets leave those two,"Ginny said, smiling.

* * *

They both trailed upstairs, hand in hand. Quigley led Ginny to a windowsill ledge. She sat down and Quigley sat next to her.  
"I'm not sure whether you know," Quigley said. "But I want to take this really special girl, well actually, a young, beautiful woman to the Yule Ball but I'm not sure whether she'll want to come with me…"

Ginny shuffled. "Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know what to say." Quigley said.

"Hmm, just make it up I guess," Ginny said.

"Okay," Quigley said. "Ginny, will you accompany me as my beautiful date to the Yule Ball?"

Ginny didn't need to answer. Their lips immediatley crashed together. The cool breeze rushed in through the window, ruffling their hair as they exchanged kisses. Slowly, they pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" Quigley asked.

"Yes," said Ginny as she held his hand and watched the full moon in the night sky.

* * *

To be continued…

Aww, YAY!

.KG.


	7. Dancing Partners

Hey guys,

Just a short one this time,

.KG. x

* * *

Dancing Partners

Quigley twirled Ginny around to the sound of the upbeat music. It was the last dance practice that everyone had to attend, so it was a fun, relaxed session. Even Prof, McGonagle was having a good time. Ginny laughed as Quigley grabbed her hands and danced madly.

"My god!" Ginny said, "You're almost worse than my brothers at dancing!" she joked.

"Thank you!" He said light heartedly and dipped Ginny to the right.

Ginny could see Harry and Lavender who were also having a great time.

"One day left," Ginny thought. "One day until the Yule Ball." But that wasn't the only thing that Ginny thought about…

She wondered who Blaise was going with. She wondered he thought of her and Quigley. She wondered how he felt. But above all, she wondered why she cared…

* * *

Next chapter in a sec!

.KG. x


	8. Writing Notes in Class

**Hey guys,**

**Did you enjoy the last chappie?? I loved writing it! Oh the joys of writing romance… If only the stories came true…**

**Off Day-Dreaming,**

**.KG.**

* * *

**Writing Notes in Class**

Ginny scribbeld down the last few answers on her papers making strange faces as she thought of what to write. Professor Snape discretly examined her facial expressions, wondering whether she was; a) about to explode or, b) concentrating immensely. He smiled as he saw her put down her pen, which confirmed option b).

"Professor Snape," Ginny said and raised her hand as the other students continued working. "I'm finished."

"Excellent," he said, examining the papers. "I can check these now." He saunted off to his desk, hovering over the desks of the other students.

Ginny peered over at Quigley who caught her glance. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up. He looked up at Prof. Snape before finishing his paper.

"Finished," Quigley said, waving his the sheet of paper in the air. Prof. Snape looked up and collected Quigley's paper. Quigley winked at Ginny and made her blush. Ginny shook her head and stifled a giggle.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Quigley write on a piece of scrap paper and scrunch it up. He looked around curiously and passed it to another classmate and saw them write on it. Then, they passed it on around the class, and at last it reached Ginny. Quigley gestured for her to open it.

Ginny exchanged a questioning look as she unscrunched the crumpled piece of paper.

"What?…" Ginny mouthed as she read the words on the piece of paper. Each of them described Ginny; "smart", "pretty", "cool"… Ginny's eyes widened as she read familiar handwriting; "Beautiful," it read. She turned to Quigley who was gazing thoughtfully out the window.

"Wow," Ginny thought. "How could everyone think this of me?" She looked around at everyone who nodded back at her. She blushed in her embarrassment and turned back to the paper on her desk. Another word caught her eye, which was in familiar handwriting, but not Quigley's.

"Oh my…" Ginny whispered. "Gorgeous," read Blaise's handwriting.

Ginny hurriedly crumpled the paper and crammed it into her textbook, causing a large hump in the book cover.

"Fuck," she thought. "He can't like me, no way. Please, no," She couldn't help but scan her eyes past Blaise who sat two seats beside her.

"Yes, it had to be him." she said. "Oh bloody hell."

Amongst her thoughts, Ginny didn't notice Prof. Snape approach her desk. She sat upright, confused and bedazzled.

"Well done, Miss. Weasley," Prof. Snape said. "I marked your paper and you've done exceptionally well this year."

As he turned, he noticed the bulge in her textbook. Ginny hoped that he would leave it alone. But, much to her displeasure, his curiousity got the better of him and he plucked the scrap from the textbook.

"Passing notes, are we Ginny?" he said in his deep voice. Ginny squirmed, hoping to dear St. Gryffin that he wouldn't open it.

"No sir," she gulped.

"Well then," he said, "You wouldn't mind if I took a look at this, would you?"

Regardless of Ginny's troubled expression, he uncrumpled the scrap and read it aloud;

"Ginny is," he started, "Pretty, smart, awesome, cool, good at charms," he paused.

"Well, we all know about that las one don't we?" The class exchanged looks, not knowing what to think of Prof. Snapes comment.

"Hapy, kind, beautiful," he said. Some students smiled and sniggered. "Gorgeous." He finished. "Sounds like you've got a few admirers, Miss. Weasley." Prof. Snape said and gave the paper back to Ginny, whose face colour could give a beetroot a run for its money. One student tapped his fingers.

"At least they are all true," Quigley stated, with a cheeky grin on his face. "We wouldn't want to spread lies, would we?"

A few students giggled, oohed and awed. Prof. Snape turned on his heels to Quigley.

"Is that so, Master. Minnigan?" he asked.

"I would certainly say so," he remarked.

"Well, then if I didn't know any better I would say that you started this little shinnanigan. Would I be right?" Snape questioned.

"You would," he grinned, as the _dong!_ of the bell signalled the end of class. Students began exiting the room, gossiping and whispering about the note.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny asked. "That was so embarrassing!"

"Brilliant, wasn't it?" he started. "Yes, it would have been. Snape looked as if he enjoyed it!"

"Eww!" Ginny replied. "I just found out something I didn't know."

"What?" he asked, "That you're "good at charms" and "beautiful"?"

"No," she said, "I found out that Blaise thinks I'm "gorgeous". I know his handwriting anywhere…"

Quigleys eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, I know," Ginny said. "I uesd to like him and now he likes me!"

Quigley looked a little confused, but made the best out of it.

"I like that word," Quigley said. "_Used_ to."

Ginny hugged him hard.

"Well," she said, "I'll always love you."

"I like that word too," he said. "_Always_,"

* * *

**What do you think??**

**Comment me.**

**.KG. x**


	9. I Hate Him

Hi fanficcers,

This is connected on to the last chapter. It's at night time of the last chappie.

.KG. x

* * *

**2.**

Lavender danced about the room in her mauve gown. Ginny fiddled with her hair, wondering how to wear it with her electric blue gown.

"My god, we look fantastic!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny said.

"Me too!" Lavender yelled and jumped around wildly.

"We better take these off. I don't want to get wrecked." Lavender said.

"Yeah, me neither." Ginny agreed and began to unzip the gown. Just as she did so, someone walked in the room.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Blaise as he covered his eyes. Ginny and Lavender ran into the bathroom, absolutely petrified.

"What are you doing?!" Lavender yelled through the door. "Don't you knock?"

"I'm really sorry, I just wanted to talk to Ginny."

Ginny and Lavender could hear his shoes scuffling. Ginny's eyes widened.

"No," Ginny whispered. "I don't want to!"

"Why not? Didn't you like him?" Lavender said.

"Used to! Do you know how many times I've kissed Quigley? I love him, not Blaise!" Ginny explained.

Lavender zipped up her dress so that she was presentable enough to leave the bathroom.

She patted her hair and grabbed the door handle.

"Well," said Lavender. "I'm not hiding here," and with that she left.

Ginny was left alone in the bathroom, wondering what to do.

"Oh fuck it," she said and zipped up her dress. She opened the door and looked at Blaise. He looked back a little startled.

"Yes?" Ginny asked a little rudely.

"Well, I…" he started. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Okay," he said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me."

Ginny lowered her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she said," but I've already got a da-"

"Who?!" Blaise yelled. "…I mean who?" he said a little more cooly.

"Quigley Minnigan," Ginny said.

"I knew it!" he said. "On that note in class, I wrote that you were gorgeous!"

"I know-" she said.

"And I thought you liked me…" Blaise asked.

"I did," Ginny replied. "But, I'm with Quigley now because I love him, more than anyone. You were with Pansy and I knew I couldn't be with you. Then Quigley came along…"

"I only went out with her to make you jealous!" he said.

"Well, you managed to do that _and_ change my mind. Well done! Now I don't like you like that," Ginny answered.

"Please, give me a chance," he pleaded.

"No," Ginny said sternly.

He smirked and walked towards her. "Ginny, I love you. I want you. I need you…" He whispered in her ear as he touched her shoulder and slid the dress strap down her arm. Ginny was frozen. She didn't know what to do. She cautiously propped the strap back on her shoulder, and breathed heavily.

"Don't," she said.

"Don't what, Ginny?" he purred and pinned her shoulders softly against a wall. Ginny's mind was crammed with angry thoughts. _Why is he doing this? Stop him!_ Her mind begged, but her body couldn't follow through. He slipped the strap back down her arm.

"By the way," he whispered. "It looks better like this…"

He started kissing her shoulder and up her neck. A hot tear ran down Ginny's face. _STOP HIM!_ she thought, but she couldn't. She was to scared to move. Ginny hoped that someone, _anyone_ would walk in and stop him. Even if it caused her embarrassment.

Ginny attempted to hit him, but he caught her arm and pinned it against the wall with his hand.

"Don't try," he smirked and ran his tongue up her neck and on her cheek seductively, wiping away her tear. Ginny cried silently as he bit her lip, kissing her as if he were imitating a vampire. Ginny moaned as he bit down hard and drew blood out of her lip. He pouted and suckled her blood. Slowly, the suckle turned into a kiss, a deep passionate kiss. He released his grip on her arm and pressed his body against hers, grinding his hips and his erect member against her. She moved her head away, refusing anymore of his tomfoolery. But he hadn't finished. He reached around the back of her dress, his hand pressed against the wall and drew the zip down her back and pulled down her dress to reveal a bra and undies.

"Don't!" she tried.

"Don't!" he mimicked. "You know you want to…"

"I don't," she managed and stood on his foot.

"SHIT!" he yelled. "So, you like it rough, eh?" and with that he grabbed her between the thighs with his hand and pressed his thumb against her.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" she squealed and struggled out of his grip. She screamed as loudly as she could and broke down crying on the floor. Blaise looked around and tried to hide, but froze as a figure stepped in the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Quigley as he ran towards Blaise. Blaise ducked as Quigley leapt over him.

"Ginny came onto me! She's a cockteaser!" Blaise tried. Quigley's fist came in contact with Blaise's stomach, winding him.

"Don't you EVER call my girlfriend a cockteaser!!" Quigley threatened and rushed to Ginny's side. He held her as she sat crying on the floor. Blaise couldn't move and didn't dare to.

"Ginny, it's okay. It's over." Quigley assured. Ginny cried harder into Quigley's chest in her bra and undies, but she didn't care.  
He kicked Blaise out of the room before locking the door and finding her pyjamas to put on.

"There you go," he said softly. "I'll leave so you can get changed."

Ginny ceased crying and wiped her cheeks. "No point," she said. "You've already seen me half naked." She smiled sadly and put on her pyjamas.

Quigley laid on her bed and patted the spot next to him. Ginny sat on the bed and snuggled up to Quigley.

"I hate him," Ginny whispered as a tear moved slowly down her cheek.

"You hate him," Quigley said. "I hate the thought of him. If he comes near you, I will tear his tiny penis off."

Ginny laughed a little bit and wiped away her last tear. Quigley touched the puncture in her lip. Ginny whimpered.

"Sorry," he said. "What happened to your lip?"

Ginny closed her eyes. "He bit me when he was kissing me, I told him to stop. So many times-"

Quigley hushed her and reached into his pocket for a tissue and dabbed the dried blood. He smiled sympathetically and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and smiled as her lip throbbed.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"My mummy always kissed my wounds better," he explained. "Now I get to kiss it better."

She touched Quigley's hand and held it. He squeezed Ginny's hand gently.

"I love you," he said and kissed Ginny on the head. Ginny shut her eyes as Quigley's soft voice chased away her thoughts and possible nightmares. He whispered once more.

"I love you."

* * *

Aww,

That nearly made me cry :(

Poor Ginny. ilovequigley

.KG. x


	10. The Poster

**Hey Fanfic Fanatics!**

**Just a heads up, another new character will be coming in soon and it will be based on me =D not this one tho.**

**Hope you like this chappie, just a shortie.**

**.KG.**

* * *

Yule Ball Morning

It was the morning of the day of the Yule Ball. Crisp air that smelled like freshly cut grass filled Ginny's nose. She ever-so-elegantly plucked a small twisted flower from the garden beside the ledge as three boys looked on, admiring Ginny from behind. Ginny giggled, straightened up and walked like a model towards the three gawking boys. Ginny assumed they were staring because she was wearing short denim shorties and her silver lacy heels so she could practice walking in them for the ball.

"Got a prob do you boys?" Ginny asked ever so coolly, rubbing her silky right leg up against her left and smiling cheekily

One of the boys whimpered; he was surprised that she'd actually seen them.

"No, miss!" he said as she walked away. The three of them wolf-whistled as her slightly tanned legs strutted down the hall. One of the other boys sighed and then spoke with a sweet Scottish accent.

"She's a fit lass, in't she? Just like in the poster, aye boys? Quite the sassy witch…" he smiled and high-fived his friends and walked away with them.

If that didn't put a spring in her step, she would have sunk 3-feet below the ground after witnessing a poster plastered up on the wall. Ginny stopped in her silver heeled tracks, her jaw sunk. There upon the wall was an image of a girl with brunette-auburn hair in her underwear, bra and heels. Ginny immediately recognised the girl's hairdo; exactly the same as the day Blaise stormed in. It was Ginny.  
Staring for at least two minutes in utter shock, Ginny grabbed the poster and examined it closely. _Who took this photo?_ Ginny wondered, absolutely baffled, angry and confused. It couldn't have been Lavender; they'd made up. And when Quigley stormed in, he didn't have a camera, only the look of love and anger and a warm chest for Ginny to rest on. That left only one person…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaise.  
_That. Fucking. BASTARD!_ Ginny thought, tearing up the poster, remembering the little black handset Blaise held when he burst in.

* * *

.KG.


	11. The Afternoon

Hey Guys,

Here is the next one. It's still the morning of the Yule Ball.

.KG.

* * *

**The Poster**

Ginny couldn't believe it. _Why would Blaise do such a thing?_ Ginny thought angrily. All of the sudden, Quigley appeared beside her as if by teleportation. Ginny shuddered feeling a cold rush of pins and needles flood her skin.  
"What's this?" Quigley asked, baffled by the image.  
"I… I really don't know… how… Blaise…" Ginny managed to squeeze out.  
Quigley shock his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this," he said dully and began to walk off. Ginny felt faint and collapsed onto the floor.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Ginny held her head; a stabbing headache pierced her temples. A familiar voice spoke quietly.

"She's awake," said Quigley, resting a cool hand on her forehead. "I was so worried," he said. "Your pulse was quite fluttery. Gin, I'm so sorry…" he whispered and leant over her and encompassed Ginny's hot lips in his own.  
Ginny suddenly realised that she was in the Sick Ward confused as to why. "What happened?" she asked faintly.  
"You collapsed," Quigley said. "After you saw the poster with you dressed in your underwe-"  
"It was Blaise," she said quickly. Quigley looked at Ginny.  
"I'll get him," Quigley said.  
"No… Just take down the posters… I was so embarrassed-"Ginny started.  
"Shhh…" Quigley said and smiled. "I already did, and I knew it was him. I'm so angry at him. He's meant to be my best friend."  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, he used to come to my school before he came here. Anyway that's nothing. I hope you are alright to dance tonight, we've been practising so much!" Quigley smiled.  
"I'll be fine, Quigley. Oww, my head…" Ginny moaned.  
"Rest," Quigley assured and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you today if you don't get up." He laughed and Ginny smiled.  
"I don't think you know how much I love you, Quigley. You are so special. I will always love you." Ginny said.  
Quigley shuffled, blushing and laughed it off. "If only you knew," he said. "I love you Gin,"  
And with that, he left.

Ginny peered upon the table beside her and saw it piled with sweets and a card from Quigley and Hermione and Harry. Ron scrawled on a piece of paper for her. _Gosh, I was only out for an hour_, she sighed and laughed.

**NOON**

Ginny left the Sick Ward after 30 minutes of lying in the crisp, ironed bed. She was happy that is was a Saturday because she didn't have any classes but was disappointed that it began in the Sick Ward. She passed Ron on her way to the Gryffindor dormitory where she expected to see Lavender.  
"Hey Ginny," he said. "Harry was looking for you,"  
"Me?" Ginny said. "Why?"  
Ron shrugged. "I dunno. I think it's something to do with Lavender… Anyway, I heard about Blaise – are you alright? Sent you a note as soon as I could..."  
Ginny smiled and hugged her brother hard. "Thanks, I'm fine. Just a little confused, that's all."  
Ron smiled at her younger sister and punched her arm playfully. "See you at the Ball," he said.  
Ginny grinned. "Have you got a date yet?" Ginny yelled towards Ron who started walking away. Ron shrugged and laughed out loud. "You'll see!" he yelled back.

Ginny wondered what Harry wanted as she walked towards the dormitory door. She also wondered who would be mad enough to date her brother. Suddenly, Harry appeared.  
"Ginny!" He cried. "Ginny, I have something to ask you,"  
"About Lav?" she finished and Harry nodded.  
"Yeah," he smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Do you think she'd accept this," he asked and revealed a small, polished wood box from his robe pocket. He opened it and inside sat a perfectly cut zirconium set in sterling silver.  
"It was all I could find in Hogsmeade, just a little gift, that's all." He said modestly.  
Ginny stared wide-eyed. "It's beautiful. Of course she'll love it."  
Harry beamed. "Thanks Gin, you're a great friend." And with that he kissed her cheek and walked off with a spring in his step. Ginny shook her head and accessed the Portrait Door to Gryffindor.  
Lavender sat inside on the rug close to the fire.

"I don't think Harry loves me anymore," she said. Ginny couldn't believe her ears; she just saw the ring he was giving her that night!  
"Of course he does, Lav. What are you talking about?" Ginny assured.  
"Never mind," she said and chucked the piece of paper she'd been scribbling on into the fire.  
"How are you feeling? I heard about Blaise, that fucking bastard!" Lavender said angrily.  
"Thanks, I'm feeling fine. He is, isn't he? I can't believe I fancied him for one second." Ginny added, regrettably.  
"Yule Ball soon!" Lavender cried and looked at Ginny. "You know what that means?"  
_Of course she did!_  
"Make over's!" they cried in unison, cacking with laughter.

* * *

.KG.


	12. Quigley's Suprise

**12th and almost last chapter is HERE!**

**Enjoy! .KG.**

* * *

It was the night of the Yule Ball, and couples waited excitedly in the foyer for the hall doors to open. Ginny managed to squeeze through the crowd and grab Lavender's hand as well as knock over a few girls in 3 inch heels. Lavender dragged Harry through the crowd as well to a corner where they could recuperate and chat excitedly to one another. Ginny looked around nervously.  
"Where is he?" Ginny asked impatiently and looked around for Quigley who was nowhere to be found.  
"Quigley? He'll be here somewhere…" Harry said reassuringly. All of the sudden Blaise caught Ginny's eye. He smirked and gestured vulgarly towards himself before walking away. Ginny looked away quickly and whispered to Lavender and Harry.  
"Blaise is grinning and 'motioning' to me, what should I do?" Ginny whispered.  
"Just ignore him, Gin. He's not worth your time…" Harry said, looked around, and grasped Lavender's hand – which she wasn't expecting. Suddenly, two hands gripped Ginny around the waist and immediately thought to slap Blaise in the face. He sure needed it…  
"Ginny," Quigley said, peering over Ginny's shoulder as she sighed in relief.  
"Quigley," Ginny sighed and smiled and pulled him into a long hug. "Missed you."  
"Aww, and I wasn't even gone that long… You really do have a thing for me, don't you?" Quigley retorted and smiled cheekily. Ginny laughed at him.  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Quigley asked. Ginny looked at Lavender.  
"Yeah, sure why not?" Ginny said and silently walked down the corridor to a ledge. Their silence ended and Quigley turned to Ginny and held both of her hands and sat on the ledge.  
"Ginny, I've been meaning to tell you but I keep missing the opportunity," Quigley started. Ginny looked at him strangely.  
"What?" she asked.  
"My real name is Hamish Porter and I'm-"  
"The Seeker from the Chudley Cannons Junior Quittich Squad!" Ginny finished.  
"You know who I am?" Quigley now Hamish asked.  
"Now I do," Ginny said. "My brother is always talking about getting onto the squad and is always watching replays of your finest moments. But you look so… different."  
"I changed my appearance so no one would recognise me. The hair dye. Change of name. Birth date was even changed. Dumbledore knew of course, but he wanted to keep my identity under wraps so that bloody Rita Skeeter woman couldn't find me. I saw she wrote some nonsense about Harry in the Daily Prophet, too. God, she's horrid." Hamish paused. "I'm really sorry I lied. I felt really bad and I was trying to be as close to the real me as possible because I didn't want you falling in love with someone who wasn't the real me…" Hamish shuffled and looked up at Ginny. Ginny grinned like mad.  
"Thank you," she said and pulled him into an amazing kiss. Hamish pulled away suddenly and Ginny looked quite hurt.  
"What?" he said. "I was only going to give you this…" Hamish pulled out a wooden box with the same ring in it that Harry had shown to her.  
'But isn't that for-?"  
"Lavender?" Hamish said. "No, I bought it for you and told Harry to ask you to see if you really liked it."  
Ginny smiled.  
"Harry knows you're Hamish?" Ginny asked.  
"Knew as soon as I walked in. I told him to keep quiet though. Ron knows as well."  
"God, you are a suck up!" she laughed and gazed at the ring.  
"Well, that's not the stone end of it," Hamish said. "Ginny, I know it's early and all but, later on when you're ready, will you… er…" Hamish shuffled and then grinned. "Will you marry me?"  
If Ginny hadn't of blinked at that precise moment, her eyes would have fallen out of her head.  
"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.  
"Like I'll ever be," Hamish grinned. "So, how about now? Am I a bigger suck up yet?"  
"Um, let me think about that… uh… YES!" Ginny cried and hugged Hamish. _How was it that he could make her so happy?  
_Hamish slid the ring onto Ginny's finger which fitted perfectly before pulling him into a long and succulent kiss.  
"Geez, I should do this more often!" Hamish smiled and flicked his hair out of his face. Ginny grabbed his hand.  
"I love you, Ham. I really do." She said.  
"I love you too, Gin." Hamish replied. "So, you ready?"  
The doors began to open.  
"Yes, let's go!" Ginny said and giggled at Hamish attempting to do a pirouette.  
"Um, are you going to tell everyone who you are now?" Ginny asked.  
"I think they'll figure that out," he said, flicked his wand near his face to restore his naturally masculine features and walked hand in hand into the hall.

The hall was decked in icy blue and white, like a winter wonderland. Fountains of punch and glasses decked the tables and icy decorations decked the walls. Ginny smiled at Hamish who pulled her into a waltz position and they began to dance. Ginny looked around; Harry was with Lavender, Hermione was with Neville (apparently Draco grew jealous of her dancing partner), Luna danced with Draco, and Dumbledore danced with Minerva McGonagle.  
It was at last that everything seemed right in the world. Ginny was sure of what she wanted; to stay with Hamish and travel with him while he played Quittich. She didn't mind either as she had her own undiscovered talents on the broom.

"Promise you will stay with me?" Hamish asked.  
"Why would I accept the ring otherwise? I love you and luckily I love Quittich. Ron will be so jealous!" Ginny laughed. Nothing, not even Blaise, could ruin her night. Suddenly, whispers began to fill the hall.  
"Is that Hamish Porter?"  
"Oh Merlin!"  
"Shizen! That's really him!"  
"I can't believe it!"  
"At Hogwarts? No way!"

Ginny smiled and bit her bottom lip before snuggling her head into his well-sculpted chest. Ginny slid a hand up his chest and felt his heart beat steadily and felt the smoothness of his pectorals and stomach.  
"If I did that, I'd get in loads of trouble…" he said and laughed softly.  
"Go ahead," Ginny smiled and Hamish's hand slid up Ginny's front and cupped the side of her breast.  
"Oh my God!"  
"He's touching her boob!"  
"That's nuts!"  
"Ohh, I liked him!"

"See, I told you!" He said and replaced his hand on her hip and snuggled into the gap between her neck and ear. The music slowed and Ginny took his hand and led him through the crowd.  
"Come, I want to show you something." Ginny said and led him into a fairy lit garden.  
Fairy lights dappled the water in the fountain and the soft trickle of water sounded like a lullaby.  
"Walk with me," she said. "And don't ask where we are going,"  
She walked on through the manicured garden and into a denser, more forest like setting and sat on a log. Hamish followed.  
"What's this for?" he asked, but before he could say anything else, he was pulled into the best kiss that Ginny could muster. Hamish gasped for air as Ginny sucked his bottom lip.  
"Hamish…" Ginny said between gasps. "I want you with me always."  
"I will always be with you," he moaned and traced a finger down her back, causing her chest to press against his.  
"I want something from you…" she said, and stared forcefully into his eyes.  
"Ginny, not here, it's not exactly-" Hamish said and kissed her deeper.  
"No," she said. "That's not what I mean,"  
"Oh," he replied and pecked her cleavage.  
"No, I want something that I can always have of yours, so I know you'll always come back for me."  
"Anything. Anything at all," he said.  
"What are you willing to give?" she asked.  
"I have a charm necklace," he said and gestured underneath his collar. "It always protects the wearer. I want you to have it so you'll always be safe. It'll protect you against anything."  
"Even _Avada_-"  
"_Avada Kedarvra_? Yes, it is the only known thing that will stop it." He smiled into her. "I am the newest descendant of _Avada Kedarvra's _creator," With that, Hamish unclipped the necklace and clipped it around her neck.  
"I love you so much," he said. "And now you will always be safe…"  
And with that he pulled her into the deepest kiss he could manage before seizing her by the hips and lifting her into his arms and into the forest.

* * *

.KG.


	13. The Promise

.KG.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning in a bed of soft, green bracken and fern right next to Hamish. He was awake, watching Ginny sleep and playing with the soft matted tendrils of hair trailing down her back that she styled the previous night. She was still in her electric blue gown and it spread out like a beautiful lake on the ground.

"Morning Gin," Hamish said and cuddled her around the waist and snuggled his chin into her neck.

"G'morning," Ginny sighed, turned over and kissed her fellow forest camper. She forgot that she fell asleep in the forest in Hamish's arms. She rolled over again and looked at a burnt out campfire before she noticed a blood red rose lying on the floor next to her head.

"That's for you. Late Christmas present," Hamish said and kissed her neck. Ginny laughed; as if the ring and the proposal wasn't enough!

"It's beautiful, honey." Ginny said and cuddled into Hamish's arms.

"It's Saturday!" Hamish said in a sing-song voice. "And its _Hogsmeade day_…"

Ginny forgot all about it; she had known for a while but forgot about the trip.

"It is too," she said. "And Lavender will probably be waking up about now and wondering where I am…"

"You're safe, here with me." Hamish said and touched the cold silver pendant that hung around Ginny's neck.

"You never did tell me what this thing is called." Ginny said.

"That _thing_," Hamish smiled. "Is called the _Shield of Avardus_. Sounds pretty lame and straight forward, but that pendant hanging around your neck is one complex piece of magic. Basically, if someone wearing the pendant was attacked with the _Avarda Kedarvra_ curse, the curse would backfire and the caster would get hit with the curse."

Ginny's eyes widened in amazement that a tiny pendant could save her life.

"Has it ever saved your life?" Ginny asked. Hamish looked taken aback.

"Yeah, actually. It has." Hamish said.

"Who… who tried to-"

"Kill me?" Hamish interrupted. "My brother. _Half_ brother actually. He was jealous of me... _So_ jealous. He loved Quittich. I made the Chudley's team. He was also a descendant of Avardus. I got the _Shield_. He fell in love with you. I _got_ you," Hamish said. "After he found out I'd made the junior Chudley Cannons squad, he didn't talk to me for three months. He also didn't want to be related to me so he changed his last name to his mother's maiden name. He hasn't – as far as I know – played Quittich since. He found out I got sorted into Gryffindor. He _hated_ that. He got sorted into Slytherin. And he never talks to my Dad. _Never_."

Ginny sighed. There sure was a lot of tension between Hamish and his half brother. Hamish smiled at Ginny.

"Are you catching my drift yet?" Hamish said, but Ginny didn't answer; she was lost in thought.

"This sounds like a stupid question, but is he still alive?" Ginny asked. "You know, being a descendant and all?"

"Aha! You caught the loophole. Yes, the spell did not backfire on him as he is a descendant. Bit of a shame really," Hamish laughed. Ginny glared at him. "I'm joking!" he said. Ginny stared into his eyes. They almost looked familiar…

"Why did your half brother change his name?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he said it was because he didn't want to be related to me," Hamish started. "But I think it's because he thought Zabini was a better last name-"

"Wait! Did you just say Zabini?" Ginny asked, shocked. The only person she knew with the last name Zabini was-

"Blaise Zabini is my half brother," Hamish smiled. "You wouldn't know it though unless I told you. Since he's half African-American and I'm full Scottish. We've both got Dad's kind of eyes, though,"

Ginny looked shocked; she had fallen in love with Hamish's half-brother, the descendant of Avardus Portus, creator of the Avarda Kedarvra curse. It was a strange feeling she was experiencing. Blaise tried to kill his own brother. She couldn't imagine Fred trying to _kill_ George…

"I thought you might take that funny," Hamish said, examining Ginny's shocked expression.

"But, why didn't you come to Hogwarts in the first place with Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"That's when I first made it into the junior squad. Couldn't go to school; it would've been impossible." Hamish concluded. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "When you said, 'he fell in love with you. I got you', did Blaise really love me?"

"Oh, yeah. He had a whole shrine up and everything" Ginny choked. "Yeah, and he would write to my step mum and dad telling us how beautiful you were. Turns out he was right." Hamish said and kissed Ginny's lips. "He liked you ever since he set eyes on you_. Much like me_,"

"Wha-?" Ginny said and sank into the soft ground, her chest concaved as Hamish kissed her. Hamish tickled her arms and Ginny sported goose bumps when he kissed her deeper.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley… I love you with all my heart and I would die for you," Hamish said and kissed Ginny again. Finally when Hamish pulled away, he stared into Ginny's blue eyes.

"You truly are unbelievable. I never thought I'd ever meet someone as amazing as you." Hamish whispered and pulled Ginny up into his arms and walked off with her to the castle.

"Hamish," Ginny said, through thankful, wet tears. "I have never met anyone so deeply passionate and loving. I would die for you too. I love you,"

Hamish smiled at Ginny and pulled a green iPod out of his pocket. Ginny looked at it in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" she asked and laughed.

"It's a Muggle contraption called an iPod. Your Dad would love it." Hamish smiled. "It plays music. Put this in your ear and listen to this song. It's called "The Promise" by a muggle called Tracy Chapman. It's my promise to you…"

And Hamish placed the earphone in her ear and she listened to the acoustic introduction:

"_If you, wait for me,  
And I'll, come for you.  
Although I've travelled far,  
I'll always hold a place for you,  
In my heart._

_If you, think of me,  
If you miss me, once in a while.  
Then I'll return,  
To you.  
I'll return and fill that space,  
In your heart._

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
If you'll be waiting._

_If you, dream of me,  
Like I, dream of you,  
In a place that's warm and dark,  
In a place where I can feel the beating,  
Of your heart._

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
If you'll be waiting._

_Oh I've longed for you,  
And I have desired,  
To see your face ,  
Your smile.  
To be with you,  
Wherever you are._

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
Please say,  
You'll be waiting._

_Together again,  
It would feel so good to be,  
in your arms,  
Where all my journeys end,  
If you can make a promise,  
If it's one that you can keep,  
I vow to come for you,  
If you wait for me,  
And say you'll hold,  
A place, for me,  
In your heart._

_A place for me in your heart,  
A place for me in your heart,  
A place for me in your heart."  
_

Hamish hummed along as he carried Ginny through the forest and into the daylight, unbeknownst of the tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

.KG.


	14. Dad's Muggle Contraption

The last chapter! Oh NO!

But it all ends well!

.KG.

* * *

The hall was filled with bustling students trying to run back to their dorms and pack their last minute things. Ginny, being organised, had already done so. So had Hamish. They were watching the mad rush of Gryffindors around them.

"Uh, Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes Ron?" she replied.

"You are missing something." He replied.

"Oh, am I?" Hermione asked and Ron handed her a package. Hermione opened it to find her missing tiara inside; she wore it to the Yule Ball.

"I found it in the Girl's toilets," Ron said sheepishly.

"What were you doing in there?" Hermione asked.

"Same thing as you," Ron replied quietly.

"But I was crying…" Hermione said.

"So was I," Ron admitted.

"But, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, I missed the chance of going to the Yule Ball with the girl I really love," Ron smiled at her.  
"You."

Hermione lit up and kissed him, tears welled in her eyes.  
"Ron that's so sweet!"

"No, it isn't! If the guys find out that's ammunition for life," Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"Who care about having me at a stupid Yule Ball for a few hours? Not me when you can have me for the rest of your life!"

Hamish and Ginny watched the two embrace, laugh, kiss and smile at one another. It was quite cute.

"Speaking of gifts," I've got a present for your Dad. Don't open it just give it to your Dad." Hamish said and passed her the package. It was quite hefty.

"Are you still coming over during the holidays?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be coming with Harry and Hermione" Hamish said and nodded towards the two figures if front of them, knotted in a kiss.

"I can't wait," Ginny smiled and stroked the string on the paper package.

"Ginny! Oh, my dear! How are you!? You get even more beautiful every time I see you!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"I'm fine Mum, did you get my letter?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, yes it's fine that Hamish is coming over! Oh Ron! You've grown yet again!" her mother shrieked and seized her grinning brother around the neck.

"DAD!" Ginny cried and ran at him and ran into his arms and gave him Hamish's package.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A Muggle contraption." Ginny replied. "From Hamish."

"Marvellous! Marvellous!" he said and walked them to the Floo's.

Ginny and the rest of her family returned home, her father ecstatic as to what the brown paper package beheld. Barely waiting until they had settled, Mr Weasley sat at the tableand tore the paper wrapping. His eyes lit up.

"I haven't got one of these!" he cried as his family looked astounded.

"Don't any of you do Muggle studies? It's a CD-player! It plays musical disks! Oh, there's one in there too! Probably Muggle music!" Mr Weasley yelped, brimming with excitement.

"Dad, is that like an iPod?" Ginny asked. The rest of her family gawked at her in confusion.

"Well, not exactly dear. See these play disks and iPods and the like play songs loaded from a programme on a computer called iTunes!" Oh, this is truly marvellous! I'll have to thank Hamish when he comes over…" Mr Weasley rambled to himself.

"Well, why not show us how the thing works, Dad?" George asked.

"Yeah!" said everyone else.

"Oh, alright! I just hope –oh yes- it runs on batteries (again the Weasley's looked confused). Here we go!" Mr Weasley pronounced and pressed the button on the player with a triangle on top…

"_If you, wait for me,  
And I'll, come for you.  
Although I've travelled far,  
I'll always hold a place for you,  
In my heart._

_If you, think of me,  
If you miss me, once in a while.  
Then I'll return,  
To you.  
I'll return and fill that space,  
In your heart._

Ginny's eyes watered; it was the same song that Hamish had played for her.

"'The Promise'" by Tracy Chapman," she said. "She's a Muggle. Hamish loves this song." Ginny said and ran to her room crying.

"What was that about?" Ron asked his mother as George and Fred waltzed around the kitchen.

Ginny closed her door and sat up straight against itwith a pair of Extendable Ears. The song drifted up and caressed her eardrums and she could hear Fred and George mimicking the song with their own parodies. Ginny's eyes welled with tears as she listened, verging on laughing at her brothers.

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
If you'll be waiting._

_If you, dream of me,  
Like I, dream of you,  
In a place that's warm and dark,  
In a place where I can feel the beating,  
Of your heart._

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
If you'll be waiting._

_Oh I've longed for you,  
And I have desired,  
To see your face ,  
Your smile.  
To be with you,  
Wherever you are._

_Remembering,  
Your touch, your kiss,  
Your warm embrace,  
I'll find my way,  
Back to you,  
Please say,  
You'll be waiting._

_Together again,  
It would feel so good to be,  
in your arms,  
Where all my journeys end,  
If you can make a promise,  
If it's one that you can keep,  
I vow to come for you,  
If you wait for me,  
And say you'll hold,  
A place, for me,  
In your heart._

_A place for me in your heart,  
A place for me in your heart,  
A place for me in your heart."_

As the song finished she got to her feet, wiped her sopping eyes and seized Pigwidgeon's cage and a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. She quickly wrote a short letter to Hamish:

_Dear Hamish,_

_If you, dream of me like I, dream of you, in a place that's warm and dark. In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart. I vow to come for you, if you wait for me. And say you'll hold a place, for me in your heart. I will always hold a place for you._

_You are amazing. I would never have dreamt meeting someone as awe-inspiring as you. It almost makes me cry with happiness to know that you love me._

_I will always wait for you._

_Ginny x x _

Ginny rolled up the parchment and attached it to Pig's outstretched leg, kissed Pig and told him to take the letter to Hamish Porter. But Pig merely flew to the front door and chirped loudly in success.

"Hamish?" she yelled in disbelief.

"Ginny! I couldn't wait for you! I missed you too much!" he yelled out as Ginny burst through the front door. It was then that Ginny knew; Hamish was the one for her. She loved him immensely...

And Hamish loved her more than anything else in the world.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and gave me inspiration for this story. I love you all. I have now decided that there is going to be a... SEQUEL!! Yay!!**

**Hehe, thanks everyone!**

**.KG.**


End file.
